Menu
by BaNe13th
Summary: AU. USUK. Arthur is in love. He was in love with someone he should not love. He keeps holding back his feeling, until his and his beloved's life is at the edge. I'm sorry I'm bad at summaries and THIS IS FELIX LAZARUS second account so it's not copied. Thanks. :D
1. Rambling Monologues

_**Menu**_

AU. USUK.

I do not own the song "Menu" by ZATPP.

And all the character belongs to the awesome Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei.

I own nothing but the plot of the story that popped up in my mind.

Boy x Boy, don't like don't read.

~Enjoy the show~

* * *

***Chapter 1***

Six Days Ago…

The door slide open, a tall man with a tidy blonde hair appeared behind the door. He walked toward another man with pale blonde hair which sit on the bar counter, waiting for his arrival.

"Yo, Artie!" the tidy-haired man smiled at Arthur.

"Hi, Alfred …" Arthur replied weakly. He tried to smile but he failed. A worried appeared on his brother's eyes as he sat next to Arthur.

"What's wrong?" A concerned tone clearly dominated his voice.

"Alfred, I.. Uh.." Arthur tried to say the truth he's been hiding from Alfred, but those feelings become words that he couldn't verbalize. A silent breathing filled the almost-empty bar.

"I have plenty of time, so speak it out when you are ready.." he patted his elder brother's head softly. Arthur groaned and hid his blushing face on the menu. Alfred smile grew wider as he stares on how Arthur reacted. Then, a man named Francis Bonnefoy; the owner of the bar, appeared and offered some drinks.

"So, what can I offer you, Mon Cher?"

"No thanks, I don't drink…" Alfred replied.

"How about some ice tea?" Alfred thought for a moments and nod with a smile on his face.

"How about you?" Francis grabbed the menu and hit Arthur's head using the menu he just took from Arthur.

"Ouch!" Arthur pouted while rubbing his head.

"Need any drink?" Francis chuckled.

"Just give me another glass of cold cappuccino…" Arthur replied as he took back the menu from Francis and buried back his face on it. He didn't want to show his face to Alfred. Not until his blushing face's gone. Alfred just stared at his brother. His curiosity reached its peak. As he poked his brother's cheek, his smirk grew wider, realize how red Arthur's face now.

"What are you going to say to me? Hm?" Alfred keeps on poking Arthur's cheek, made Arthur tightening his grip to the menu. Grinned, Alfred took the menu from Arthur and BAM! Arthur slammed his face to the table and let his bangs covered his face. Alfred shocked by this sudden move. Sighing, Alfred put his arm around his brother's shoulder. He messed his brother's hair and laugh weakly.

"What's with that attitude?" tried to reach a calmer pace for his heart, Arthur slowly put his head up from the table. He stared back the blue eyes that stared at him with curious all over it. He knew well that the blue eyes searched for an answer through his green eyes.

"I…" Arthur opened and closed his mouth, tried to find the right words to confess his heart content. Alfred waited tentatively for an answer. And suddenly, an idea of avoiding the main idea snapped his blank mind.

"I… I just win a new camera from the free lottery at the market this morning!" a plastic grin attached on Arthur's face. Alfred holds a surprise face for a moment and congrats his brother for his achievement.

"Just… that?" Alfred felt something wrong. If just that, Arthur could tell him through the phone and didn't have to meet him in a bar like this. And he didn't have to blush just to say it.

"Ye-yeah! So, how about you? What do you have for me?" Arthur kept his stupid grin plastered on his face. With wondering eyes, Alfred answers with a smile on his lip. A tint of light pink spread across his face.

"I'm going to propose Natalia tomorrow…" Arthur's grin slowly faded. Still shocked by the news and how Alfred's face turned when he said that. Lost in his thought, a drop of tear fell on Arthur's cheek.

"Arthur…" Alfred's voice snapped Arthur from his broken heart. Concern and worried appeared on Alfred's face. He was shocked by how Arthur reacted with a tear on the edge of his eye.

"Why are you… crying…?" his blue eyes now covered with complete confusion. He wipes the tears off Arthur's face. Back off by the sudden touch, Arthur was filled with guilt.

"I'm… I'm sorry! I-I was too happy to hear that!" Arthur forced and tries his best to smile as wide as he could. He then hug Alfred and pat his back.

"I wish you a very good luck, my brother! I know you will find someone like her eventually!" Alfred hugged him back. He felt happy that his brother give him approval and even supported his relationship with Natalia.

"Thanks, bro.." Alfred released him and smile. While Arthur did the same. Then, Alfred looks at his watch.

"Oh God, I forgot. I have a promise with the jewelry that I will take the ring today at seven! I got to go, sorry!" Alfred stands up from his seat and starting to dash outside the bar.

"Alfred!" Alfred startled by the sudden call.

"Yeah?" he turned around to face Arthur.

"… Good luck!" Arthur said with a fake smile on his face. Alfred smiled back happily at him.

"Thanks!" and with that, he left the bar. Arthur then turn back to the counter and buried his face on his arms. Unknown by Alfred and Arthur, Francis was there all the time. Listened to what they have said. Then he approached Arthur.

"Arthur…" all he could accept as an answer was sobbing. Stung by what he heard, Francis walked out the counter and sit beside Arthur. He patted Arthur's back and tried his best to comfort him. Then, Arthur lifted his head up and stares blankly at the menu, wiped the tears away from his face.

"Is there anything I could do to make you feel better…?" ask Francis.

"I want a cold cappuccino… (_While I'm waiting for my hero…)_"

"Alright then…" Francis then gets off his seat and went to the kitchen. Arthur's mind wandering to the past where he and Alfred used to be together. A bitter smile warped his lips on the fragments of his memories. He glanced outside of the window. Its already pitch black, although it still 5 PM in the afternoon. Then he heard the sound of the rain falling down from the sky. As the rain began, it blends with his tears that streak down his cheeks. Arthur put back his head on the counter and stayed for hours..


	2. The Broken Hearts

***Chapter 2***

Arthur was home now. He flopped himself to the bed and stares blankly at the ceiling. The lonesome atmosphere surrounds him. After take a shower, he tried his best to get some sleep. But his eyes refused his demands. It still hurts due to how long he has been crying today. He shifted on his bed, but still feels uncomfortable to fall asleep. When he opened his eyes, his glance meets a picture of him and Alfred. He couldn't help but to smile at it.

"_What a perfect memory…_" Arthur took the picture and holds it.

"_Wish I could come back to that moment…_" with the picture on his hand, Arthur then falls asleep.

-Alfred POV-

_I wonder what's Arthur is trying to tell me. I know it's not about the camera like he told me… He surely hides something from me… _At least, that's what I thought when I walked out of the bar. I moved my feet to the jewelry downtown. My mind still occupied by Arthur's face. Made me wonder, almost lost in downtown.

When I stepped in the jewelry, I met Ivan, a man who recently became close with Natalia. I tried to hide my temper and greet him.

"Well, hello Alfred!" he exclaimed with a happy tone.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I was just buying something for.. Someone. Ahaha…" he laughed nervously. I smiled awkwardly to respond his reply.

"Oh I see... you get yourself a ring? That certain person must be someone special, no?" I asked. Hopefully it's not Natalia.

"Well…" his face flushed before he answers my question.

"She is a special one…" he smiled brightly then he looks at me.

"You know her…" he said again. He muttered almost whispering but I could still hear he say, 'of course he knows Natalia, hahaha… silly me'. My smile suddenly faded into thin air.

"Oh…" was my only answer. I look down and he holds my shoulder.

"You.. Don't tell me you're her boyfriend…?" he asked with a concerned tone. I snapped out of my thoughts and replied.

"Oh! N-no, no… we're not like that… hahaha…" I laughed bitterly, but I tried my best to hide its bitterness. He sighed happily.

"I thought you were… Well, I better get going now… Natalia's waiting~! See you later, champ!" and with that, he walked past through me. I know I was defeated right at the time when I saw him. But I won't give up. Because I thought that maybe… I still have a chance.

I still stunned and standing outside the jewelry. The rings I ordered mean nothing now, but I already pay for it so I took the ring and walked away. Return to my apartment with hollow heart and blank mind. I still couldn't believe what I heard just now.

_Natalia… and Ivan…? _Words from Ivan revolving on my mind again and again and again. Until I was too tired to open my eyes and fall asleep. In the morning I found it was raining heavily. When I look at the clock on my table I sighed.

_Its 9 already…_ I promised to meet Natalia at 10 on the central park. Well, today's supposed to be the happiest day of my life. But I was wrong. I put the ring on the drawer, and after a shower, I walked out to the park. I was there 30 minutes earlier. Still trying to heal my broken heart. A futile attempt yes, but at least it eased the pain a bit.

Five minutes later Natalia was showed up. I stand up from where I sat and greet her. She hugs me and sits down on the bench. I sat next to her.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" she said, curious.

"Well… I… just want to congrats you…" I tried my best to keep a smile attached on my face. So that she didn't have to worry about anything.

"About…? E-eh…? You... know?" her face blushed when I nod slowly.

"Yeah… Ivan told me yesterday before he met you…" I sigh and turn around to look at her. And her look make me feel bad for look all sad and blue. So I took her hand and we went to stroll the park until evening. Then, Ivan came and pick her up.

"Thanks for today, Alfred... I'm really happy..." she said to me before she went back to Ivan. I sigh and head back home. My heart was too tired to keep my mask on any longer.

_What a day..._

-End of Alfred's POV-


End file.
